


Show me Love

by Sasi_In_Wonderland



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caring, Disasters, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasi_In_Wonderland/pseuds/Sasi_In_Wonderland
Summary: A small Friday 13th Special inspired by the Song "Show me Love" by Robin Schulz & RIchard JudgeI really hope you like it! :) Sorry this time it isn't smut ;)





	Show me Love

It was Saturday Midday and a very rainy day. Since there was nothing better to do Haytham Kenway decided to go to a fitness center to train a bit to stay in a good shape. He went every Saturday there. But this time it shall be different.... 

So he went there and changed into his fitness clothes then entered the room with the workout machines. He started his workout with various devices. The last device he used was the treadmill. He started slow then he increased the tempo of the device. Fast, faster.... until he suddenly slipped from the treadmill and fell down on the floor. Suddenly another man arrived and ran towards Haytham and kneeled down to him to see if he was okay. "Are you alright....?" he asked in a soft tone and their gazes met. "Yes, I'm fine thank you..." Haytham said staring at the other man who didn't know wether to touch him to help him up or not. As the stranger's mans' hand touched for a second Haythams hand he stared up at the stranger. He was tall but not as tall as him. He had black hair like him and also tied together as a ponytail even though his hair was not that long as Haythams. He indeed looked handsome. He had a scar which crossed his eye but that even made him look more handsome. Haytham could see that he was younger as him. "Come, you need to get up, or do you want to stay on the floor...?" the stranger asked and offered his hand to help the older man up. "Thank you..." Haytham said looking at him. "I guess you just adjusted the treadmill wrong... maybe a little bit too fast.... " the stranger said while looking at Haytham who was looking confused at the stranger. "Oh, i'm sorry I should introduce myself...." the stranger smiled friendly. "My name is Shay Patrick Cormac" Shay introduced himself. Haytham returned the smile for a bit. "My Name is Haytham Kenway." Haytham replied. Shay nodded friendly "It's nice to meet you, Haytham, do you come here often?" he asked. "Every Saturday actually, but it seems like I have an unlucky day today..." "Oh, I don't come here often just even now and then I help out a bit here.... because of the treadmill, just don't worry... it happens to all of us from time to time, you just need to learn to make your own luck." Shay smiled. "It's easier said than done on a day like that...." Haytham sighed. Shay looked on his watch with a date display "You mean because today is Friday 13th?" he asked. "Exactly" Haytham replied and felt a kind of pain in his leg. He touched it with his hand. "Are you hurt?" Shay asked worried. "It's nothing..." Haytham lied. "That doesn't look like nothing.... I shall bring you home... where do you live?" Shay asked. Haytham told him his adress. "That's nearby my home, it's no problem I will bring you home" Shay smiled and supported Haytham to walk to the showers.  
After they showered Shay and Haytham went outside to walk home while they passed a small coffee. "What if we drink something? I shall invite you... I owe you something for your support.." Haytham asked. "That's very nice of you... thank you" Shay smiled and they both sat down. "So you work in the Fitness Center?" Haytham asked. "Yes I do but actually I just help out from time to time....as I said before.... and you said you go there every Saturday?" Shay asked. "I do." Haytham said. "That's good... one can see that you go there every weekend...." Shay blushed slightly remembering the sight from under the shower they had before. "I beg your pardon...?" Haytham said. "I just mean you are very muscular... it suits you..." Shay said while looking dreamy at the older man. He was secretly wondering if he was already taken. He knew him for only about two hours now but already knew that he had everything one could ever wish for. They both drank coffee and talked about their lives. Shay found out that Haytham was an successful businessman, which meant he propably would earn a lot of money... and this confirmed his thought before that he had everything one could ever wish for. But money has never been important for Shay. Shay lived in a small apartment down the street. He had only had side jobs. Like helping out in the fitness center or waiter in a bar in the evenings. He was happy with what he had..... at least he thought so even though there was something missing..... someone.....

After they finished their coffees Shay walked Haytham home. "Thank you for saving the day..." Haytham said. "You're welcome... uhm...." Shay looked shyly to the side. "Is something wrong...?" Haytham asked. "I was just asking myself if you would mind meeting me again....?" Shay asked. Haytham smiled a bit. "Of course why not" "Please call me when your leg feels better... or if you need something" Shay said and pulled out a piece of Paper to write down his phone number to hand it over to the older one. "Thank you, I will, Shay" Haytham said and disbanded from eachother. 

After one week Haythams leg felt better and he decided to call his new close friend Shay. They met more often and did many things together like go jogging, do sports and many more stuff. In this time both of them grew closer and closer. A deep friendship one would say. But something was weird about their meetings. Something was always happening. Some disasters, no dramatic disasters just small ones, like stumbling and falling down, falling downstairs and running against things. But this really only happened when they both were together. But it didn't disturb them. Actually they both found it funny and amusing. 

One Autumn day Haytham and Shay were walking through the Park. "It's such wonderful weather" Haytham said looking up to the sky. "Yes, even though it's a bit cold" Shay said. They both sat down on a bench. Shay was wearing a thin coat. "Shay, are you freezing?" Haytham asked. "No, Haytham, I am fine" he smiled warmly. Haytham blushed and opened his warmer coat to pull Shay closer to him to provide some warmth. "H..Haytham..." Shay stuttered feeling the warmth from Haythams coat and body. "Yes, Shay...?" Haytham stared into Shays eyes. Shay blushed darker leaning in a bit closer just stopping right before Haythams lips as suddenly a cracking noise was to hear. The bench just broke through the middle and Haytham was laying half on top on Shay. That was the moment when they both lost their inhibititions and kissed deeply. "I always found you attractive...and warm... and you're so...so...." Shay sighed "It may sound cheesy... but you are the most heartwarming person I have met..." he continued. "Me heartwarming.... Shay... you should look into a mirror..." Haytham smiled and continued kissing Shay. "Come, we should head home, before you catch a cold" Haytham smiled and grabbed Shays hand to lead him to his home. 

As Shay entered together with Haytham Haythams home he was amazed. It was such a big house. Only modern furnitures. It wasn't kitschy furnished but simple. Haytham seemed to be a very decent person relating to his home. "Surprised? Make yourself comfortable" Haytham smiled while he took off his coat and walked into the kitchen just to come back with two hot cups of English Breakfast. "It's very beautiful here" Shay smiled and was happy that Haytham wasn't able to see in which mess Shay lived. He wasn't that decent. In his apartment lay clothes around everywhere but that was only because he almost never had time to tidy up since he had the responsibility of many side jobs. "I'm glad that you like it" Haytham smiled and handed the cup of tea over to Shay. Shay grabbed the tea but burnt his hands so that he let fall the tea cup. Tea spilled all over their trousers. "I..i'm sorry! Really I... I didn't want this..." Shay apologized. Haytham sighed and smiled. He was already used to the little disasters which always seem to happen when they were together. "Shay, it's only Tea, nothing bad, I will just grab a cloth and wipe it away... no need to worry, okay?" he softly stroked Shays cheek while heading into the kitchen coming back with a cloth to wipe up the little mess. He looked up to Shay who looked shameful at the mess he made. He looked like a little kid who did something bad. "It's late already... you can sleep here. But only under one condition..." Haytham said. "Yes...?" Shay asked, kinda happy about the fact that he was invited to sleep that night by Haytham. "Just don't make such a face... it makes me sad to see you like that.... and get out of the wet clothes, you will get sick otherwise". Haytham commanded. Shay just nodded blushing again. He removed his trousers. Haytham stared at his friend. It was a pretty sight. He took the removed pants and hung them over a heater to get dried. Then he returned to Shay and placed him a kiss on his forehead. "Haytham...." Shay sighed. "What is it, Shay...?" he asked. "I love you....." Shay said while clenching onto his friend to snuggle up against him. Haytham softly stroked over Shays silky hair. "I love you too..." he whispered against his neck kissing it. 

Haytham led Shay over to his bed and made him laying down on his belly. Haytham removed his clothes and knelt down on top on the bed to place some butterfly kisses all across Shays back. Shay moaned softly. "Just relax...." Haytham said while stroking slowly and gently over Shays butt. After a long foreplay, Haytham knew that his friend was a virgin and needed a good preparation, he started to penetrate Shay. He was gently and gave attention that he didn't hurt him in any way. Shay moaned softly grabbing the pillow. The bed was rocking against the wall. Right over the bed hung a small bookshelf with about five books. After a while the rocking of the bed became harder and hit against the wall which caused a slight vibration up to the shelf. Books fell down and hit both of them. Both broke up the action and Haytham immediately ran into the kitchen to grab some packages of freezed vegetables out of his freezer to hand one of them over to Shay to cool the bruises caused by the books. "I'm sorry.... i think i should screw this shelf more tightlier or i should remove the books...." Haytham apologized. "Did I hurt you...?" he asked. Shay smiled looking from behind the package of frozen peas. "Haytham, you could never hurt me.... only the shelf..." he leaned against his friend and snuggled against him as the peas suddenly rolled out of the package. "It's weird...." Haytham said while looking after the peas which were rolling all over his bedroom. "What do you mean...?" Shay asked. "Everytime we are together something like this happens... one time you almost got hit by a car if i wouldn't have you pulled aside... remember...?" Haytham asked. "Yes I do...." Shay sighed. "Do you think it's because of me..?" Shay asked worried. "No..." Haytham replied. 

Time went on and more and more small disasters happened. When Haytham and Shay were spending time together they didn't even want to cross a street in the fear that they would get overrun by some car. There was no safety anymore. In the following evening they met again in Haythams house and tried to fool around to overplay the small disasters. They turned on some music and dances around. Suddenly a part of the ceiling was crumbling down on Shay. Shay twitched. Haytham just looked apologizing at Shay and pulled out some helmets "Need one...?" he put on one on his head and offered the other one to his friend. Shay shook his head and looked afraid. "Shay, what's wrong..?" Haytham asked and came closer softly wiping away the pieces of the ceiling which were in Shays hair. "It is because of me... I bring misfortune over you...." Shay said and bit his lip. "Shay...." Haytham started but Shay already turned around ran out of the door and walked away. 

Week after week went by and Haytham desperately tried to contact Shay. But he had no luck. Shay blocked Haythams number and he didn't knew where he was living. Life was bleakly without him and the disasters stayed. In the mornings when he was about to get up to go to work he fell out of his bed or arrived to late at work or missed meetings. Life was much better with Shay in it. Nothing was the same anymore.  
Shays life without Haytham also wasn't the same anymore. All he wanted to to was staying in bed, cry over the fact that he missed the warmth of Haytham and staring at the clock which merciless continued passing time. He barely went outside anymore. 

One other day someone rang at Shays door. Shay went over to open it and find his close friend Christopher. "Mate, you look horrible, what happened?" Chris asked worried hugging his friend. "Nothing..." Shay mumbled. "I don't think so... you know what we shall do? You go and get ready and we will go outside and eat something and drink some coffee and you will tell me what happened! I want to help you... you are my friend, Shay!" Chris said. Shay confirmed and they both went to the Café in which Shay also was with Haytham before. He opened his heart and told Chris everything. "Shay, you love him.... you should contact him... or you need to get over him....." Chris looked worried. "I can't forget him..... he was my first one... you know...." Shay mumbled. "Then you need to choose the first opportunity and contact him... you have his number, right? then what are you waiting for? ....Shay...?" Chris asked while he saw that Shay wasn't paying him any attention anymore. He was staring at the table behind them. A man he knew so well was standing up from the table behind them staring right into Shays eyes. Chris turned around staring at the man "Oh is that him?" he asked. Haytham and Shay stared intensively into each others eyes which spoke more than any words could describe. "That tension..." Chris mumbled as he realized it became suddenly very stormy outside. Shay stood up. Chris looked at his watch which timing pointers seemed to turning around like crazy "What is that?" he mumbled. The storm increased and things were flying around, Papers, flowers, leaves, Shay tried to fight against the storm and took steps towards Haytham. Haytham also tried to fight against the storm and reached out for his friend. Shay was finally able to grab Haythams arm to pull him as close as possible and hug him as tight as he could. "Life sucks without you, Shay...." Haytham mumbled. "I know... it also sucks without you, Haytham..." Shay replied "I love you so much.... even if we have little disasters.... it's nothing compared to what happens when we are separated..." Shay continued. "Stay with me, Shay..." Haytham mumbled and they kissed deeply. Chris looked at both of them and smiled happily "I think this is called fate.... no... this must be true love....". 

~ The End ~


End file.
